1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to railings generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel stair, ramp, or balcony railing system.
2. Background Art
Most current systems require posts or balusters to be accurately drilled at the proper angle and frequency required to achieve the desired spacing and slope. This is very difficult and expensive—requiring expertise and experience and expensive equipment.
Some attempts at providing a simplified railing system are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 210,526, issued Dec. 3, 1878, to Hanson, and titled IRON-FENCE, discloses an iron fence consisting of two channel-shaped railings with the tongues of cylindrical picket holding members inserted in the channels. Pickets are held externally in the cylindrical picket holding members.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,159, issued Aug. 5, 1930, to Roth, and titled RAIL CONNECTION, discloses in FIGS. 5 and 6 spheres mounted in the ends of balusters and attached to rails at any angle by means of screws passing through the rails and the spheres.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,749, issued Oct. 11, 1983, to Zieg, and titled VARIABLE PITCH RAILING AND SYSTEM, discloses a railing system in which the ends of balusters are fitted with segments of spheres. The segments of spheres fit into complementary shaped arcuate openings formed in the rails and the ends of the balusters are confined by elongated molding. Thus, the balusters can be rotated to almost any degree.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,814, issued Nov. 14, 2000, to Perrot, and titled DEVICE FOR MOUNTING HANDRAIL ELEMENT ON A POST IN PARTICULAR FOR PRODUCING A STAIRCASE AND A SET PROVIDED THEREFOR, discloses in pertinent aspects a railing system similar to that of the '749 patent above.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,143, issued Oct. 9, 2001, to Valentine, and titled COUPLING SPOOL, discloses a railing system in which a spool is slid internally of a rail until it is aligned with an opening formed in the rail. A picket is inserted into the spool and is attached to the spool by welding, bonding, or other attachment methods to secure the picket in the rail. The picket can then be rotated within the rail as guided by the spool.
All of the above are relatively complicated and/or expensive.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a railing system for stairs, ramps, or balconies that offers adjustable angle capability and ease of installation for, for example, wire, cable, pipe, rod, or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system that captures members of metal, plastic, glass, tubes (round, oval, or multi-sided), or composite, or the like at pre-determined spacing with holes formed in the members. The holes are of proper diameter to permit the members to pass therethrough with the members rotated as required to the desired slope.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide holes that are oversized with the desired hole diameter achieved with varying bushings.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.